Garrett: Thief
by Wuulfe
Summary: Garrett: Master Thief. All for one, and that one is Garrett. This takes place after the Dark Project, after the Metal Age...This is Garrett's story.
1. Default Chapter

He ran.  
  
Garrett, you've outdone yourself this time. He shook the thoughts from his mind.  
  
The men were catching up, and they weren't very friendly. But then again, who would be, if their most priceless piece of jewelry, and at least $5000 in gold were stolen from right under their snobby noses?  
  
"Get back here, taffer!!" was shouted from behind. Garrett winced as an arrow grazed his left arm.  
  
There was no way Garrett, of all thieves, would give up now. This was his job, his life, his food, drink, and dreams...and Garrett was sure, one day, his death.  
  
He was coming up on a dead end, but he knew this alley. Garrett counted his footfalls...  
1..2..3..4..5..6..7..  
  
Garrett threw all his weight to the right, and slammed through a door, invisible in the shadows.  
Running up the stairs in nearly pitch-black darkness, with the smallest line of light coming through the bottom of the old wooden door at the top, he brought his bow out from along his back. Throwing himself against the door, he shattered whatever flimsy lock it had, and from within the gloomy room, he saw what he thought as home, a few days ago. Glassless windows lined the wall, with the occasional rat corpse lying half rotten on the floor.  
  
Ah, home sweet home...  
  
Garrett pulled an arrow, attached to a lightweight, yet strong rope, out from his pack. Putting the arrow onto the bow, he heard the guards shouting underneath, he had a few more moments.  
  
He drew the bow.   
  
If Garrett could do anything, it was use a bow.   
  
Aiming carefully for the wooden roof on the next building, which he believed to be a personal home, he let fly. The arrow gave a gratifying whoooosh as it soared, and landed perfectly on the wooden support on the back of the house.   
  
He smiled.  
  
Grabbing the end of his rope, he let one minor coin slip to the floor. For your efforts, bastards.  
Hopping nimbly onto the ledge, he turned around to see the first glare of a guard's helm.  
  
Too late...  
  
And with that, he flew...  



	2. The "Escape"

But that wasn't the end.  
  
Almost immediately after exploding through the houses window, Garrett was roughly lifted off the ground, and thrown across the room, smashing into the wall, and fell to the floor. Unconscience.  
  
No. No, not again. No! NO!   
Garrett watched as his mother died, whithering in pain, in this shady back alley he knew as home. Garrett had no father, at least, thats how he thought of it. Any man that would leave his son isnt a father. Not to Garrett. And so there she was, on the cold, hard ground. Alone. Dying of a wound left by one of the guards on duty. No one cared about some homeless person. No one cared about some homeless WOMEN.   
  
The guard had been asleep. Sitting on the ground, with a mug of ale, finished, lying sideways. Garrett's mother walked past, going to the market to buy her and Garrett food, for dinner. The guard, awakened by her passing, grew angry...He drew his bow and shot her into the hip. If he had not been drunk, he would have hit her heart. Maybe that would have been better. Better then what she was going through now.   
  
Garrett heard her screams, and ran for her. He dragged her back into their alley. He gave her water, tried to mend the wound, but it was to no avail.  
  
She died that night. Maybe within an hour or so of the incident. Maybe two. Time was irrelevant.  
  
Garrett went back to the house the next day. Looking for the guard. It wasn't too hard to find him, considering it was a modest house with people wealthy enough to afford a guard.  
The door to the house was unlocked when he got there, and unsurprisingly, the guard was on the floor, drunk. Garrett made quick use of the drunken guard. Took the bow and arrows, and learned quickly.  
  
I guess that guard wasn't worth the money.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Garrett was hit. Hard. "I SAID WAKE UP"  
  
He reached his hand to his face. Or tried to. His hand wouldn't reach more then about a foot off of the wall he was chained to.  
  
"Are you awake now, scum?" Said the obviously happy guard.  
  
"Yes" Garrett said weakly. First of all, because he wanted to sound weak. And second, he was.  
  
"Good", the guard smiled "just wanted to congradulate you on your execution date. Tomorrow."  
  
Garrett gave a sarcastic grin back. And got a nice, firm punch to the stomach to reward him.  
  
"Your dead", the guard warned.  
  
Whats new, Garrett thought... God, even my eyes hurt.  
  
He blinked a few times, and regained his correct vision just in time to see the guard turn on his heel and walk away.  
  
With just enough strength to lift his head, Garrett looked around. Nothing good...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Hi, its me, the author =)  
  
Sorry if you find my chapters extremely short, but thats how i write.. i get short bursts of ideas, then i go dry =p  
  
If you like my story so far, please review. I'd love to see if any people are acually reading this =)  
  
Uhm... Thanks for reading =) Wuulfe 


End file.
